Unexpected love
by Old Raconteuse
Summary: Some are not made to be together. Asmita and Aspros will find love in other people just when they least expect it. This story contains yaoi (boy x boy) like Defmita, Kardegel, ElCidxSisyphus... Avoid if you do not like it.


A day like any other summer, Asmita woke up in his bed, with his underwear and a shirt covering his slim body, hugged by a strong arm around his waist that attached him to the man who managed to make him happy once, but... How long ago was that?

Instead of facing this man and caressing his cheek with his fingers, cupped it with his hands or leave a kiss on his face, he sighed heavily. He could not imagine how much anger this Greek man could give him.

On the contrary, Aspros slept peacefully, dreaming that finally Asmita was totally submissive, faithful and flattering him. Yes, Aspros wished to be flattered more than anything else in the world and that the proud Asmita fell at his feet, begging for his love excited him greatly.

Asmita was aware of this when, on more than a few occasions, Aspros did not help him at all, they did not take turns preparing meals, nor cleaning, nor anything, he just refuted all the Asmita's logical and wise arguments for false ones. only to be right.

The Indian had to take care of everything and although at first he did not care, little by little that fleeting love turned into rage that he knew to contain lying to himself that if he waited long enough, Aspros would realize his own selfishness for himself and would change.

"Ahh... Good morning..." he said without any illusion as withdrew Aspros' arm because feeling the skin of the Greek against his own was disgusting, so it was unthinkable to maintain intimate relationships. Without saying another word, Asmita prepared their breakfast for the last time and after taking it without waiting for him, chose to sit on a soft rug that lay on Aspros' department.

He thought deeply about what to do because he was not willing to put up with that situation anymore. It was true that he lacked money, living with his elderly father and adoptive brothers made him look useless because he could not take a good salary home due to his visual disability for what they denied him a multitude of jobs, but living on the pity of Aspros, or anyone, it was not Asmita's own.

"Good morning, why didn't you wait for me to eat breakfast together?"

"I do not have that time today."

Aspros frowned unhappily. He knew Asmita and knew that he was upset about something, but Aspros did not know why, since he always behaved 'well'.

"Oh, and what are you supposed to do?"

"Dégel has suggested me to go outside."

"What? You? With him? Why? You both do not talk much and it's weird to see you together."

"It's weird to see someone, I know. But Dégel has called a while ago to invite you to accompany him to a conference by a famous writer. "

"If you invited me, why are you going?"

Asmita could not help it, but smirked slightly before getting up on his feet and responding sassy as he was.

"Well, because you're busy cleaning your house. See you."

Aspros was consumed by rage and tried to stop him by grabbing him tightly by one of the delicate wrists. If it were not for the ringing of the bell suddenly stopping it, Aspros would have used force to make the Indian come to his senses.

"Who the hell will it be now...? I'm going to kill him... "Aspros murmured angrily in a low voice approaching the door. He prepared his widest smile, at first false to anyone behind the door, but that smile became real since it was his brother who had arrived.

"Defteros, my brother! How long without seeing you, you make me so happy! How is it that you came here? Have you ever tired of living like a hermit on the island that I bought you?"

The younger twin had never seen Aspros so smiley since they were children, it sent chills down his spine.

"I..." Defteros tried to find a reason, but he himself did not want to be with his brother, nor did he understand why he had left an island entirely for him alone without explaining anything to anyone, for returning to 'civilization'.

"Ah! I know, you've eaten everything you've seen over there leaving him devastated and you've remembered that your good older brother is the only one who takes care of you with all his soul, right?" The older twin said extremely proud of himself.

He seemed not to live in the real world, but in his own, being the best protagonist of all, but he only needed a dose of reality, a good blow that would bring him back to what he was. Asmita knew it well, but for some reason he did not dare to do it.

"You may be right..." Defteros said without wanting to refute the word of his only living relative, rather out of fear of the latter's reaction.

"Come on, don't be shy, come in." Aspros said as the best of the hosts.

Defteros came noticing the presence of the beautiful blond man who did not wear pants and immediately his cheeks turned intense red. No doubt his older twin had had good taste choosing a partner, he thought.

Asmita was not ashamed to be seen half-naked, on the contrary, he felt inexplicably comfortable. He did not know the face of any twin, but he could find out that Defteros's expression was flushed, while Aspros's was angry, and that made him happy somehow.

"You don't have time to become friends, he was already leaving. Right, Asmita?" Aspros chose his manipulative puppet Defteros rather than argue with the one who said he had a relationship, because he had the feeling that his younger brother had liked the blind Indian.

"Yes it's a pleasure, ...?"

"Defteros... Call me, Defteros."

"A pleasure, Defteros." The blonde said with a honest smile decorating his face as he left to get dressed and thus leave that captive house.

Once fulfilled, Asmita analyzed what happened. Aspros pretended kindness, no, he was really kind to his own brother if he had really bought an island for him alone and welcomed him home warmly. Well, the Buddhist man wanted to hope that there was some real goodness in the greatest of the Greek brothers.

"If you get bored, you don't need to accompany me."

"WHAT!? But how do you say that? Don't you remember what your father said? What if it happens again? Do you want me to die? You don't care in the least!"

"What nonsense are you saying, idiot!? Kardia, please I ask you, if you come, do. Not. Do. Any drama. At least during the conference. You got it?"

"Confer-what? It sounds very boring. I'll sleep there... Oh yes, I'll sleep there."

"You can sleep in it as long as you don't disturb..."

Kardia smirked naughtily, something had already thought to make less boring that boring lecture full of books and somehow get to alter that perfect face of glass or porcelain that his private doctor and childhood friend had.

Kardia was the first to notice that another beautiful man was approaching them, and lifted the Frenchman's chin with his index finger, making him see Asmita arrive and thus also away from his view of a book. No surprise. Kardia claimed that Dégel ate books more than food.

"Oh Asmita, good morning." Dégel greeted polite.

"Good morning, Dégel, Kardia."

"You're going to gut that conference, too?" Kardia did not understand the passion for reading, but he was glad that, instead of going to Aspros, the latter's boyfriend was coming that was much more pleasing to him. Dégel noticed that from Kardia and give a blow with his elbow to ask him to behave.

After the meeting and arrival at the aforementioned conference in which Kardia left his head resting in the Dégel's lap while taking a nap, the latter was ashamed as he discovered that he liked to stay in that position, and finally Asmita could analyze how a healthy couple should act.

A small feeling of envy was born and made his chest and headache. He did not want to have Aspros in his lap, nor Kardia, but deep in his heart he wanted to feel loved that way too. His blindness did prevent seeing not not from feeling how this couple who did not say it publicly, loved each other very much.

"What a big boredom... At least your lap was very comfortable, I'm going to claim it as my pillow. Dégel, I'm hungry. I want an apple pie."

"WHAT? Watch that language and... Apples again? Since you tried that apple pie my father prepared, you do not want to eat anything else. Asmita? Do you want too?"

"Oh! It is not necessary, I have to..." 'go home?' Did he really want to come back? Don't. But he could not say it aloud.

"Yes, I go."

"You're weirder than this iceberg, Asmita. That's why you make a good partner with Aspros."

The Kardia's innocence made the Indian feel uncomfortable, but he knew how to deal with that comment without paying attention and accompanying them to a bakery.

In a quiet neighborhood in Greece, a little way from the Aspros' house, a small bakery was already full of people and the delicious desserts it sold had run out. It was not the best, but they had never received a single bad review. The business was going well and they did not crave business growth, so they were limited to a quiet and simple activity. Except that morning, when a bad-tempered man appeared by the door putting on an apron.

"Mani~ Good to see you, dear~"

"Shut up, you eccentric travesti. I haven't come to see you but to work. Was enough clear? Close your fucking loud mouth."

"You always so cruel to me...! You should lower that high standards and resign yourself to never having the love of that boy ever. You're not his type, he does /not/ notice you, and while, someone who loves you very much, you-!"

"I. Said. To shut. Up! CAZZO!"

Despite having a feminine name, Veronica was a man, and took great pains to be loved in the same way by the Italian baker who worked angry that day. The latter was frustrated because the boy for whom he went crazy and acted like a lapdog behind him, preferred to be with another, like a cousin for him, what pissed him off strongly. Of course he wouldn't say it to that relative.

"M-Manigoldo..."

"Get out to hand out pamphlets or just get lost, but don't bother me anymore."

It was difficult to deal with the bad-tempered co-worker, sometimes it was terrifying for the blond man and preferred to pay attention to that suggestion and distribute advertising. Upon leaving, Veronica apologized for having accidentally hit Kardia, who felt a momentary chill sensing that something was wrong inside because of his high sense of intuition. He knew the baker well, it could be said that the short-hair man was his babysitter before Dégel's father had sent the latter to Greece only for him.

"How bad it is for the bums to work! Huh, Manigoldo?"

"Go to hell."

"Ah, you always sent people to hell... There must have a five-star resort or something... Make that apple cazzata you know how to make."

Kardia was certainly special, it seemed that no one could get mad at him, nor did he seem to fear anyone at his worst. He managed the uncomfortable and tense silence that was formed and in which Asmita and Dégel expected Manigoldo to throw some kitchen utensil at Kardia, on the contrary, the Italian burst into a loud laugh in which he had to bring his hand to the stomach.

"Without a doubt you're an idiot, but this time it's free. And it is said /cassata/, genius of swear words, learn it."

"Swear words? What have I said? Hey, tell me, what did I say?" No doubt the Greek had fun learning bad things and the eldest did not seem to bother explaining them, in fact, he had fun just as if they had been brought up together as children.

"Ah, shut up, noisy. Ten. Enjoy it and go out of here."

Having to leave the curiosity for another day, Kardia could not wait to eat a piece of the appetizing gift that won for his pleasant way of being while leaving the place.

"Asmita." The Italian called him and in this way the blonde politely approached.

"What do you want, Manigoldo?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Huh? Who are you talking about, Manigoldo? From Albafica again?"

"Dooon't. I'm talking about Asmita."

"Wait, What?"

"What I have said. With whom I speak is not Asmita. You are not the usual one. Your look like you, but you look like a moribund zombie compared to the terrifying pert Asmita."

"Terrifying... Pert..." he muttered. "Don't say nonsense, your words have no meaning."

For an instant Asmita did not understand those unexpected words. He was there, being the same as always. But it only took a moment for an intense headache related to the subject he was trying to forget to return. It could not be, no one knew the state of his relationship and much less could expect a comment like that from someone who always seemed to not care about the topic of love affairs.

"Nah, leave it. Do you know if he... Keep on...?"

But he was wrong, there did seem to be someone in whom the baker thought. In fact Asmita knew.

"Oh that. You better leave that topic, it does not suit you. You must free yourself from what hurts you and it seems to be torturing you, like Albafica's rejection."

"Look who's talking."

Asmita felt attacked with those last words since he only tried to offer advice. "Excuse me? Who do you say someone has rejected?"

"Hey, relax. The old man has patience, you have already met him on occasion. Well, he himself has told me that Aspros is increasingly arrogant and unbearable. And you... He doesn't reject you, but if the old man is right in his grandfatherly things, Aspros won't ever treat his 'shadow' well. Your advice was very good, but still you stay by his side without really wanting him and with fear of leaving him? It shows on your face that you live a hell worse than mine."

Hello? The Indian was still talking to the same man as before or had someone sensibly possessed him temporarily? Whatever it was, he was right, but... Was it so obvious? And if so, why had not anyone said it before? Did not anyone care or is that only this man was able to say things without any filter?

Unable to digest that someone could surprise him with such an accurate scanner, Asmita said goodbye without any more humor to speak until he was stopped again.

"Here. You're going to need it."

"Uh... Thank you."

Does he need a couple of buns? No doubt there was nothing logical about this man or what he was up to, but the blond Indian accepted them and finally left. Asmita walked for a while only through the streets without direction or interest to return to the uncomfortable house.

"ASMITAAA!" That scream made him turn in the direction from where the voice of a teenager who hugged him after jumping and almost pulled both of them to the ground.

"R-Regulus, what are you doing here?"

The smiling boy gave him joy and temporarily removed his concern while rubbing the top of his head as if he were his kitten.

"My classes are over and now I wanted to go to school to say hello to Connor, but she must be in the middle of his swimming lessons... What a boring day... Where are you going!? Have you found a job? You know my uncle is going to leave again and he's going to need you to take care of me? Can I go to your house? Oh yeah! Let's go to your house! Are those buns? AAH! IT'S BUNS! Let me try them, please Asmitaaa~"

Was that what the baker was referring to? Did he know that Regulus was going to 'catch' him and with the sweets he could free himself? Anyway, Regulus had an amazing force that he could drag with Asmita and several other people with only one arm, and as the boy knew the way to the house, Asmita did not have to do anything, only martyrize himself mentally wishing with all his strength that the source of his problems would be gone. No matter how much he avoided the house or the owner, everything seemed to want him to return to that uncomfortable place.

And so it was, Aspros had left to fulfill a twisted plan that he had been plotting for some time what would be failed.

As soon as they reached the house, Defteros was the one who opened and blushed slightly again when he saw Asmita.

"The man without pants..."

"M-My... M-My name is Asmita. Excuse you."

What a shame, this man had not remembered his name, but his legs. At first he thought he was as perverted and basic as his brother, but the Indian barely knew him, so he could not afford to generalize and treat him in the same way. It would be unfair.

"Oh, sorry. Asmita. Come in, my brother has left. He didn't say when he would be back, so it looks like it's going to take quite some time. Who is that brat-I mean, boy?"

"Who are you calling a brat, coal? My name is Regulus! And I am like a son to Asmita. He takes care of me, he loves me and he consents me and since this house is /his house/, I'm staying."

'This house belongs to my brother, so you don't stay here.' Asmita thought that Defteros would say something like that, but, on the contrary, the older man growled like an angry dog facing a cat. Somehow Regulus and Defteros did not get to fight seriously, but having in common their taste for food, Asmita calmed both wild beasts by placing the bag with the buns between the faces of each one.

"One for each one. No fights. Okay?"

Regulus quickly grabbed the bag and took both to himself, to which Defteros roared angry like a wild beast.

"Haha, this is only for children, old grumpy coal!"

"Go to hell, brat, and free that, one is mine!"

A little further away, Asmita smiled involuntarily in response to the pleasant scene in which neither attacked the other. They were like two big kids and why not say it? As father and son. Yes, Asmita did not see them, but their senses told him conscientiously. He left them at ease until, at both, he rubbed the top of their heads to definitely calm them down. Defteros was shocked, totally surprised and again his cheeks became reddish due to the kindness and affection of a stranger he was receiving.

Asmita was still a stranger he had met that morning, but apart from being beautiful, he had a lot of love to give and knew that Aspros was not taking advantage of it in a good way. Without realizing his mind began to fill with thoughts of the Indian. And vice versa.

Regulus ended up asleep in the Indian's lap while he continued with the rubbing of his short bright hair, and Defteros, who was sitting on the other side of Asmita, felt the urge to rest his head on Asmita's shoulder, getting that the lowest one was also blushed and felt a pleasant tingling in his stomach.

'What is happening to me? Why do I feel this with him? What's wrong with me? I don't understand anything.'

Asmita could not let his mind rest for a second, it was involuntary. Unlike the oldest of the place, who fell sleepy with calm. Asmita's hand went up the gray-blue mane to the top to caress him.

'Wait, what are you doing? Stop, don't follow, it's wrong.' But despite the hard body and 'rough' behaviour of the Greek man, Asmita was weak because of the softness of that disheveled hair.

As if the blond man wanted to see the tanned one, he turned his head, moving it aside. Maybe he should not have done it, but it was too late, his lips brushed the younger twin's and his heart skipped a beat.

He quickly returned to a more correct posture, looking forward, but it did not last long. His mind bombarded him with the taste of that momentary kiss and trapped that had been seen despite the brevity.

Moved by a feeling he did not expect to feel again, he twisted his face again and touched those warm lips with his. The drowsy Greek also followed the brush of both lips until it became a gentle kiss in which both felt especially comfortable, as if both were complementary parts of a puzzle.

"..."

Aspros did not want to believe what his eyes were seeing as soon as he arrived and opened the door very quietly. As he entered, he left dying of anger, but nobody played with him /and won/. If Asmita had changed him so easily, he would not be less and would not hesitate to exchange it for someone too, but who?


End file.
